For Flames of Insanity
by Asuke23x
Summary: This is a AcexSabo one shot I wrote at the request of Flames of Insanity. I will posting this on Tumblr with fanart by Mexina. Modern Au, Rated M.
I am writing this for the lovely Lu, and I hope that you like it! X3

* * *

Ace kicked up his sandaled feet and placed them on the coffee table with a thud.

"This is bullshit," he sighed to himself as he looked out the window that took up an entire wall of the office he was in.

Damn the parole officer and that freaking judge Sengoku. He didn't need a fucking therapy, what he needed was-

"Hello, Mr. Portgas?" A deep voice asked, snapping Ace's dark eyes from gazing out the window to the figure in the doorway. "I'm Doctor Dragoon. Starting today I am going to be your...therapist..." his voice trailed off when he looked up from his clipboard and really looked at Ace, revealing his face to the raven.

"Holy fuck…" Ace breathed, and shot to his feet, "Sabo?"

The blonde stared at Ace, wide blue-green eyes bright with surprise as he looked at the raven.

"Ace what are you doing here?" he asked alarmed, and looked back down at the clipboard, flipping through its pages rapidly.

Ace was grinning now, his full lips stretching wide as his surprise faded. He went up to Sabo and gently closed the door behind him, and latched the lock with a click.

Sabo was brought out of his page flipping reverie when Ace's warm hand found it's way on the back of the blondes neck.

Sabo bolted away to the side with a small squeak. "Ace. what are you-"

Ace stepped closer and pressed Sabo's body into the front of the dark desk that was in front of the window. "Well, Doc, aren't you supposed to say 'Welcome, and have a seat'?"

Sabo dropped the clipboard and fumbled as he clutched the the edge of the desk behind him.

"Ace, answer me. What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving the state last week!" Sabo said, his eyes wandering over Ace and resting on his face. "And what the hell have you gotten yourself into? The file says that you were arrested and charged with B&E, arson, _resisting_ _arrest._ Come on, man, what's wrong with you?"

Ace smirked, and pressed closer into the therapist. "What can I say? I'm troubled, and I need… _someone_ to confide my troubles to~"

Sabo glared at Ace. "That's not the point. You lied to me, Ace. You said you were leaving, and you said that you were in the military, not some punkass dilequient!"

Ace frowned, and stepped back a little. "Well, hey now! I never said _I_ was in the ,military, I said I come from a family that are active in the military, and I also said I wasn't in the family's business."

"That doesn't mean anything other than the fact you deliberately lied to me!" The blonde said angrily.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining and pressing for details as I sucked your cock-"

Sabo hissed as he slammed his hands over Ace's mouth. "I was drunk, and lonely, and like a little shit, you took advantage of me!" he objected in a harsh whisper.

Ace smiled behind Sabo's hand, and pushed his tongue between his lips and licked the blondes pale palm. Sabo yanked his hand back and snapped in annoyance.

"What the hell are you, a child?! That's so disgusting!" Ace crinkled his nose at the insult as Sabo pushed the raven away from him. "Now, you are here for a reason, Ace," He said, and straightened his clothes, and ran a hand through his hair, and over his scarred cheek before turning back to face the older man.

Ace felt a little anger rise in his chest, but he forced it down as he turned himself and sat on the edge of Sabo's desk.

"Oh, please, you loved every moment of it," Ace continued tauntingly. "And besides, that was probably the best hook up you've had in awhile." he added with a smirk, and leaned back to expose his lean stomach and look up through his dark lashes at the man in front of him.

He saw Sabo swallow, and his eyes roam over Ace before he abruptly turned his head away. "Don't do that!"

Ace tilted his head innocently, the buzz in his veins building as his gaze laid heavily on the blonde. "Do what?"

Sabo sighed harshly and said, "Change the subject. You think you're being clever, but you're not."

"Oh, but I think that I am~" he purred in argument. He lazily swung his muscled legs back and forth, his chocolate eyes looking lustfully at the man. Well, he was certainly enjoying the blush that was flushing Sabo's pale skin.

Sabo cleared his throat, and tried to reign in his professional demeanor back as he collected himself, but it was all for not, because with his back turned toward Ace, the raven slipped off of the desk, and slipped up behind him. He wrapped his toned arms around the blondes waist, and let one drift down, while the other drifted up.

"Oh, Sabo~" he whispered huskily in the said man's ear, "You're the doctor here, but I can clearly see that you are denying yourself of what your true nature is." He ran one hand up the doctor's shirt, trailing his fingers over Sabo's well muscled body, while the other palmed his dick through tight slacks.

He nuzzled a warm patch of skin under the blondes hair as he gently mouthed against his ear as he purred, "People may see you as polite, considerate, analytical, maybe even refined- but we both know what you really are~ You're a beast," Ace groaned softly as he started to pinch the hard nubs under his fingertips, making Sabo arched into his caresses, not knowing whether to push down or up "You're an animal. Primal, wild, fierce, and uncontrollable. There isn't a thing about you that doesn't scream 'feral'.It's a huge turn on when you lose control~"

Ace swore he heard Sabo curse harshly right before his hands were ripped from their respective hand holds, and his whole body shoved up against the mahogany desk behind him, but it's not like it mattered now.

"God damnit, Ace!" the blonde exclaimed heatedly as he gripped Ace's hips, and grinded their clothed erections together for friction.

Ace threw his head back, and was about to let out a moan of pleasure when Sabo covered his open mouth with his own with a searing kiss. Thier tongues entwined as they kissed, exchanging fevered breathes and heated hands as they roamed over every inch of each other's skin.

The raven wrapped his legs around Sabo's waist as he was forced to sit on the desk, pulling him closer, and grinded down harder against him. He put his hands under the blondes shirt and let out a muffled yelp as his lip was bitten, drawing blood. Ace groaned as Sabo drew back, the ravens bottom lip in between his teeth. Papers scattered everywhere, the rustle of the sheets fluttering to the ground.

"Why do you do this to me?" the blonde asked as he ran his hands over the tight fabric of Ace's white t-shirt, and hooked his fingers under the hem, working his large hands under it.

"I can't help it," he breathed heavily in reply as he tilted his head back to let Sabo ravage his neck with bites and kisses. "When I'm around you, you bring out my bad side~"

Sabo hummed in disagreement, and peeled the shirt off of Ace's torso before sealing their lips together in another kiss. Ace was growing impatient, and quickly decided he was going rectify the situation by reaching between them and undoing Sabo's pants as fast as he could.

Sabo obliged him, and let the raven loosen his braided belt, and dip his hands under the fabric to push the slacks down just enough to pull out his dick. Ace was breathing harshly, his skin hot with arousal as Sabo pulled him forward and forced Ace to his knees. Ace got the gist and readily complied by grabbing Sabo's hips and wrapping his wet, swollen lips around the man's large cock.

He ran his tongue over the blonde's erection, and felt the man shudder at the raven's ministrations before threading his fingers through the thick black hair, and gripped it tightly. Ace hummed, and pulled the blonde closer, deep throating him.

"Oh my God, Ace!" Sabo cried out as his member was pulled and pushed in and out of the hot mouth.

Ace pulled off only when the younger man was about to empty his seed into his mouth, and pulled off with a wet smack. He straightened to kiss the man, but Sabo growled, and pushed Ace back into the desk, and roughly flipped him around.

The raven yelped, but then groaned hotly as the blonde rubbed his dick into the cleft of Ace's ass through his khaki shorts. The pressure pushed his front into the hard wood of the desk, making his own neglected erection grind into it. It tortured him, and he longed to feel Sabo's own hand grip him and make him come.

"S-Sabo…" he whimpered, and didn't know whether to push back or forward. He tried to reach for his own belt and undo the buckle, but the blonde beat him to it, and practically ripped the tan shorts off off his hips.

He pushed them down to Ace's knees, and then gripped the ravens dark hair, and shoved his pink, flushed face down to the glossy surface of the desk so that the older man's ass was high up in the air.

"I'm going to make you regret coming here, and antagonizing me, Ace." Sabo growled threateningly, full of promise.

Ace just groaned, and gasped as Sabo's dick was run teasingly up and down the beginning of his entrance. The blonde's tongue then began to trace the large tattoo on the raven's back, biting and nipping his way up the muscular back till the man grasped Ace's ear lobe in between his teeth, and nibbled on it .

Ace's chest was pinned to the desk at this point, and the rough papers under him rubbed his rosy nipples, torturing him further.

"Just fucking take me, Sabo! Make me sorry-AHHNNNGGG!"Ace cried out as Sabo's thick cock entered him with no preparation. Just the way he liked it.

"Holy shit!" he gasped brokenly as Sabo began to thrust his hips forward and back, pulling and pushing his dick out of Ace's ass.

The blonde's other hand stopped Ace's hand from grabbing his own leaking, throbbing member, and pinned it behind him, and began to fuck him harder, slapping the raven's hips into the desk, thus torturing him further by giving his dick friction, but not nearly enough.

"Oh my God, Sabo! Fuck me harder, please!" Ace mewled desperately as he ground back into his lover, trying to meet the younger man's thrusts like the greedy cock slut he was.

The blondes movements were sloppy and rough, but Ace honestly didn't care at this point. His heart was pounding, and his dick was throbbing hard enough to start to actually make his eyes water in slight pain.

He let out sobbed breaths as he tried to grind into the desk, but Sabo made him hiss as he his pinned hand was let go, and grabbed Ace's heavy cock, and began to pump it harshly. The action was enough to make the older man reach his peak. Ace let out a broken cry with his release, and shuddered violently at its intensity as he gasped Sabo's name out his kissed swollen lips.

Not long after, he felt Sabo quicken his rhythm to almost erratic pace before shoving himself deep into the raven's ass, and let out his own hot seed inside him. The blond man then laid over Ace, sweaty chest against a sweaty back, both their breaths labored, and legs shaking as the adrenaline corsed through their body as they came off their high.

After they were able to breath properly and mostly presentable, Sabo straightened, and pulled up the pants that were around his ass, and buckled his belt.

"I expect you here at Monday, same time. Don't be late," He said professionally, and straightened his hair and tie before he turned and left the office red faced.

Ace leaned against the desk, his pants askew, and his own hair messy from the long fingers that had previously been entwined in it. He watched Sabo go with a lewd smile stretched across his freckled face, and said to the empty room with a chuckle,

"Oh, you can count on that~"


End file.
